Batman (DC Extended Universe)
|hobby = Fighting crime with leaving the batarang signature on criminals in crime scenes Bringing criminals to justice |goals = |family = Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) Dick Grayson (adoptive son) Jason Todd (adoptive son, deceased) |friends = Alfred Pennyworth Superman (best friend) Wonder Woman (love interest) The Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Amanda Waller, Lois Lane, Martha Kent |enemies = Joker (arch-nemesis), Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Superman (formerly), Aquaman (formerly), Lex Luthor, Doomsday, Steppenwolf, Parademons |type of hero = Vigilante Hope bringer |size = 300 }} Bruce Wayne is a corny playboy billionaire and philanthropist who is secretly a masked superhero vigilante known as Batman, who protects the streets of Gotham City from crime. He is the overall deuteragonist of the DC Extended Universe. Likewise, he is one of the two eponymous titular main protagonists of the second installment of the DC Extended Universe, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, ''where he ends up in conflict with Superman, and one of the five titular main protagonists of the 2017 film ''Justice League. ''He also appears as a cameo character in the film ''Suicide Squad, in which he is not the main character, but the supervillains he imprisoned will take the role. He is portrayed by Ben Affleck, who also played Daredevil. However, Ben confirmed that he is now out of the role as Batman and will not portray the character anymore. History Early life Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in their stately home Wayne Manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. In 1981, Bruce's life changed forever. Whilst attending a viewing of 'The Mark of Zorro' with his parents at the Aragon Theatre and as the family left, a mugger held the family at gun point just outside the theatre on the sidewalk underneath a train bridge and after a scuffle shot Thomas and Martha before fleeing leaving Bruce alone with his parents dead in front of his own eyes. Bruce was taken into the legal care of his family butler Alfred Pennyworth and a small funeral service was held shortly after his parents death at the Wayne Manor family home. Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried in a family mausoleum on the Manor's grounds. The Batman Using the anger he felt over the death of his parents, Bruce began training himself both mentally and physical for an assault on the criminal underworld of Gotham. For years, he prepared himself to fight people like the man who took away his parents. He traveled a lot of countries and studied chemistry, interrogation, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts and hovering his detective skills. When he was 25, he created the persona of 'the Batman', a masked costumed vigilante in a dark bat inspired suit armed with advanced custom made technology like the Batmobile, a Utility Belt full of gadgets and the Batwing, operating out of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor. For 20 years, Bruce fought crime as the Batman in Gotham City. During that time, criminals became more complicated then the normal thugs, muggers, and mobsters that Bruce thought criminals to be. Over the years Batman fought criminals like Killer Croc, Deadshot, and the ultra extreme villain known as the Joker, with his accomplice Harley Quinn. He lowered the whole crime wave in the city, with his ally and friend Commissioner James Gordon, Wayne Industries CEO Lucius Fox, and his butler Alfred Pennyworth helped Bruce lowered the entire crime wave in Gotham City and the city became uncorruptible and a safe city go to. Also during this time Batman took on a ward, codenamed 'Robin' who fought alongside Batman during his nightly patrols of the city for years. At some unknown point, the Joker managed to kill Robin and left a note for Batman on Robin's suit. Bruce hung Robin's suit in the Batcave as a monument to honor his comrade and also remind himself of what he fights for. James Gordon build the Bat-Signal to know when he is needed help. At some point during this time, Bruce and Alfred left Wayne Manor and moved into the Glasshouse, a idyllic and ultra modern mansion located beside a lake. As a result, Wayne Manor became run down and overgrown as it was untended to. Kryptonian Invasion Dream Bruce has a dream about his father being in Metropolis during the invasion and hurries over to Wayne Enterprises to save him. Superman and Zod clashed resulting in the Battle of Metropolis with Zod using his Heat Vision to try and bring the Wayne Financial Building down on top of Superman. Seeing this from the ground, Bruce ran into the thick clouds of dust to find his father, managing to rescue a small girl how lost her mother Bruce then looks up at the sky mad about about the death of his dad. Superman Apocalypse Dream Bruce Wayne has another dream about Superman in the Superman has turned evil and taken over the world. Batman is shown wearing a brown leather coat standing on a cliff looking at a ruined city watching Superman's soldiers. After watching the men and vehicles Batman then goes to the city and attacks them to find what they are transporting only to find out he has been betrayed. Then Batman fights the soldiers with the gun he had until he was outnumbered and is captured. Bruce wakes up chained to the ceiling then Superman comes and killed the people who helped Batman then Clark kills him for the death of Lois. Bruce then has a dream about Barry Allen traveling from future to the past saying he was right about Superman and Bruce is the only one who can save them. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Bruce thinks of Superman as a threat or a criminal. Same thing with Clark Kent, when he thought of Batman as a criminal or a vigilante. Lex Luthor turned on these two guys against each other and square off. Batman thought Superman was responsible for the bombing of the capital. But it was Lex Luthor who was responsible. Superman and Batman started to fight, Superman didn't want to fight him but had to because of his mother was captured by Lex Luthor. Superman and Batman already know their identities, Batman was about to finish him off with kyrptonite, until Superman said Martha. Bruce stopped and realize about his mother. They both know, they are not killers and realize none of them are the bad guys. Bruce found out Clark's mother was being held hostage by Lex Luthor who turned them against each other. They teamed up together with Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman who is Bruce Wayne potential love interest. Lex created Doomsday with Zod's DNA and let him loose in the city. Superman made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat him and Doomsday. Both of them are dead. They also declare Clark Kent was dead, they both had two funerals. One of them is a state funeral is Metropolis where Superman tomb is buried. His body and casket is in Smallville where Clark Kent is buried. Bruce, Diana, Lois and Martha were their for Clark's funeral. Bruce and Diana decided to form a team to prevent people like General Zod or Doomsday invading the earth and find people like them for the honor of Superman. Off-screen Superman is alive and being resurrected. ''Suicide Squad'' After her Suicide Squad successfully defeats the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and save her, Amanda Waller meets up with her situational ally Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Enchantress, Aquaman, and the Flash. As Bruce turns to leave, Waller lets him know that she is aware that he is Batman. Unfazed, he immediately sternly warns Waller to shut down Task Force X, letting her know that if she doesn't, he and his new "friends" will shut it down for her. ''Justice League'' TBA Physical Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall. This stature helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his black greying hair brushed back and keeps a clean shaven and sometimes stubble appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialised suit of armor consisting of a body suit painted black that sports a Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communicated and coms link that hide Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetised onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by the cape. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League '' Abilities *'Peak Human Conditioning: '''Bruce Wayne, through intense training and specialized dieting, represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess all of which have naturally heightened his abilities to the highest levels of human conditioning. While biologically human his physical capabilities physical attributes are all at peak physical condition, far exceeding that of even Olympic-level athletes and exceptionally trained humans like Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and the Regime Stormtroopers. Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. Throughout his many years as the Batman, he has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. Bruce has spent most of his life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, though he's admitted that he's slowed down a bit with age. **'Peak Human Strength: Batman's physical strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans and extraterrestrial troops. As he prepared to face Superman, Bruce underwent an extremely intense exercise regimen to increase his strength to an almost superhuman level. He can effortlessly slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, kick an assault rifle in half, and break limbs with a single strike. In combat, his strength allows him to casually send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks, effortlessly hurl people in the air hard enough to break through walls, and dislocate limbs. He is easily capable of punching a mercenary headfirst into the floorboards. However, his strength is no match against the likes of metahumans and beings from other planets, such as Superman and Doomsday, who possesses god-like strength. Nonetheless, his combination of strength, extremely effective muscle control and highly refined combat skills makes him an incredibly formidable opponent to those that would try to attack him. **'Peak Human Speed & Agility: '''Batman's athletic prowess grants him incredible agility, reflexes, coordination, and balance while fighting and evading others. Batman is incredibly fast and agile, demonstrating an almost superhuman nimbleness and agility while fighting and evading others. He was able to reach the Ground Zero in Metropolis during the Battle of Metropolis on foot, and reach the Wayne Enterprises financial building in a very short time by running, and move across the ceiling and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics, while dodging the gunfire from one of the officer's shotgun blast at point-blank range with the officer unable to get a glimpse of Batman, as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. He managed to remain unscathed while breaking into LexCorp Research Park, evading gunfire from the guards while picking them off from above, leaving a path of destruction. During the rescue of Martha Kent, Bruce was able to take down twenty-four armed mercenaries at once, appearing as a blur of motion as he traversed the warehouse. He can balance himself while standing on the back of a stone gargoyle, and dodge the Plasma Carbine rifle fire from Parademons while grappling into their midst, and even managed to dodge a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the behemoth's heat vision blasts. **'Peak Human Durability: 'Bruce's muscles and bones are resistant to physical injury than a normal human, due to having become accustomed to the intense physical punishment sustained over two decades as the Batman. Hence, Batman is able to smash through a steel-framed window without injury, endure gunfire with the aid of his Batsuit, and withstand attacks from numerous enemies and a collision with a wall at full speed without slowing down. In his vision of the future, Batman was able to fight while withstanding multiple attacks from the Regime Stormtroopers, requiring a superhuman strike to the back of the head from a Parademon to stop him. When pinned by Arthur Curry, Bruce grunted from the Atlantean’s strength, but was otherwise unharmed. However, when thrown several yards by Superman after his revival he was severely bruised and needed treatment afterward, though he was able to recover from it with some help from Wonder Woman. **'Peak Human Stamina: 'Batman's highly trained and developed body generates far fewer fatigue toxins than an ordinary human, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours without tiring or slowing down. He is also able to recover from extreme fatigue and exhaustion fast enough to easily fight two dozen armed thugs after his fight with Superman, followed by assisting in the final battle against Doomsday. However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue. **'Peak Human Metabolism: 'Batman's metabolism runs several times faster than an average human due to his strict diet and incredible workout regimen, this allows him to have a near inhuman metabolism, healing, immune system, and longevity. Thus, alcohol has no effect on him as his body burns it off several times faster than average, requiring him to drink several bottles at a time to feel its effects, to which Alfred dryly remarked that the next generation of the Wayne family will inherit an empty wine cellar. *'Master Martial Artist:' '''Batman is one of Earth's finest human combatants, an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and supervillains in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points, combined with his nigh-superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Batman’s combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. While attending an underground fight club, Bruce was able to give some advice to one of the fighters after briefly observing the match, allowing him to easily defeat his opponent. During the rescue of Martha Kent, Batman brought down 24 armed henchmen in a short amount of time despite having previously engaged with Superman shortly before. In his nightmare vision from the Flash, Bruce was able to bring down squads of Regime Stormtroopers until ultimately succumbing to their numbers. Batman is even able to use his combat skills to hold his own against considerably stronger opponents, with him defeating a depowered Superman in a one on one fight, nearly killing him in the process, battling numerous Parademons during Steppenwolf’s campaign, and driving Killer Croc from Gotham years ago. Notably, Batman defeated most of the members of Task Force X, having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve. His skill allowed him to overpower several Parademons, swiftly disarming and incapacitating them in close quarters. Under Batman's tutelage, his protégé vigilante Robin would become an extremely skilled combatant in his own right. *'Expert Marksman':' Batman can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and precision. He is well-versed in the use of conventional firearms such as sniper rifles, grenade launchers, and assault rifles, picking them up and using with ease. Over time in training and experience with his notorious batarangs, Bruce has learned to improve his skill and use them for various purposes throughout his career, notably using one to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand. Bruce can utilize his grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision, firing a line across a warehouse to pierce the shoulder of a mercenary, pulling him closer to deliver a devastating strike. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman was capable of repeatedly disarming Regime Stormtroopers of their assault rifles and using them as his own. When Wonder Woman restrained Doomsday, Batman was able to shoot a Kryptonite gas grenade at the monster from several meters away. Batman can also utilize the various weapons of his vehicles with near-perfect accuracy, notably neutralizing Anatoli Knyazev's convoy with his Batmobile, and later his Batwing, as well as shooting down many attacking Parademons with the Knightcrawler and Flying Fox. *'Master Spy: '''In addition to being an incredible detective and a world-class fighter, Batman is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. He’s evaded capture from authorities throughout his career as a vigilante, and has successfully raided high-security facilities such as LexCorp Research Park, and managed to sneak around Lex Luthor's Mansion during the latter’s fundraiser party to breach his servers. Over the years, Batman has become highly formidable at stealth tactics, so much so that criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. His speed and agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows and higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape, thus giving them the illusion of being a wraith-like creature. Batman was able to sneak up on the experienced assassin Deadshot and later break into Barry Allen's Home. When utilizing a specially designed lead gas grenade, he’s able to temporarily evade Superman himself. However, Wayne’s most impressive feat was breaking into Lex Luthor’s supermax jail cell within Belle Reve, appearing before Luthor in the moments it took for the lights to flicker, and disappear from it just as suddenly when Lex briefly turned away. Later, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg were able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, leaving even Flash stunned at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and having been standing right beside them. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' '''Due to his mental training and being naturally gifted he has acquired an an instant learning aptitude, parallel multitasking, eidetic/photographic memory, accelerated reading, and a more powerful memory. Bruce Wayne is an extremely intelligent and eclectic polymath genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all. However, Wayne is notably not quite as intelligent as supergenius Lex Luthor, with the latter thereby successfully manipulating the Batman into attempting to kill Superman for him. **'Expert Interrogator': Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction, notably branding at least nineteen known criminals with a bat symbol to mark them as repeat offenders. **'Master Tactician & Strategist': Wayne is a masterful strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He was able to make a mental assessment of the weaknesses of a fighter in an underground fight club, helping his opponent beat him by offering combat advice. He was also able to take down Deadshot by ambushing him with his daughter Zoe's presence and chased Killer Croc out of Gotham City before the latter could establish a criminal following. A prime example was when Bruce was able to break into the well-guarded LexCorp Research Park facility and steal the Kryptonite within, overpowering the many guards and leaving behind a considerable path of destruction. Later, Bruce was able to quickly improvise a plan to take down Anatoli Knyazev's twenty-four heavily armed mercenaries in a warehouse while saving Martha Kent, defeat the more powerful Superman in their fierce duel, and managed to render the Kryptonian behemoth Doomsday vulnerable, thus giving Superman an opening to deliver the finishing blow. **'Skilled Leader': Batman, despite preferring to work on his own and not being as skilled a leader as Superman, has proven to be a fairly capable leader when the situation calls for it, with Bruce notably leading the members of the newly formed Justice League against Steppenwolf, defeating the latter and his forces. When Flash remarks on his flaws and questions his value to the team, Bruce offered the young metahuman advice that proved to reveal the speedster's true potential. Furthermore, despite Wonder Woman initially not being receptive, Bruce ultimately inspired her to become a better person. **'Expert Engineer': Wayne is an extremely skilled and prolific engineer and technician, having been able to develop various sophisticated inventions for use throughout his career as the Batman, as well as leading Wayne Enterprises to become the sixth largest tech conglomerate in the world. Moreover, Wayne was able to construct the Knightcrawler and Flying Fox, which he later put to use after establishing the Justice League. **'Expert Computer Hacker': Wayne is an extremely skilled hacker, as he had managed to crack firewall on Lex Luthor’s database after accessing the encrypted files on his servers. As Batman, Bruce is able to utilize his highly advanced supercomputer to access feeds from Gotham City police frequencies and news stations in real-time. Bruce’s sophisticated Oracle Network operating system allows him to access and gather data. **'Expert Businessman': Bruce Wayne is an extremely skilled businessman, having successfully lead Wayne Interprises into becoming the sixth largest tech conglomerate in the world under his leadership. He is known for having his employees' loyalty, as well as his impeccable business ethics. **'Multilingualism': Bruce speaks his native English, is fluent in Russian (albeit with a slight accent), and can understand Icelandic. *'Expert Driver': Batman is a highly skilled and evasive patrol driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably the Joker and Harley Quinn in the Jokermobile, as well as Anatoli Knyazev and his men) through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile, and also managed to navigate the extremely dangerous streets of Metropolis during the Black Zero Event in his civilian car, successfully avoiding falling debris. *'Expert Pilot': Batman is also very proficient at combat piloting, and was able to temporarily distract Doomsday from within his Batwing, and to later break down the shield to Steppenwolf's base with his Flying Fox. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality and his serious side in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. But that was an act, so no one knows that Bruce Wayne is a serious crime fighter and detective. Bruce was young, he may be rich just like Clark Kent he was an outsider when he was young. The only reason why Bruce never went over the edge, because he had three role models who saved him that was James Gordon the police commissioner of GCPD, Alfred Pennyworth his butler who raised him and Lucious Fox the CEO of his company that he manages. Bruce is a nice guy, who cares about people and loves to give money to the poor or innocent. He also cares about the kids and give money to the children hospital. In real life, Bruce never cares about wealth and he doesn't flaunt it around and he cares about the little guys than himself. He has a potential love interest and that is Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. Quotes Relationships Family * Mr. Wayne + - Father * Martha Wayne + - Mother Allies * Alfred Pennynsworth - Most trusted ally, mentor, father figure and assistant *Justice League **Clark Kent / Superman - Rival, Archenemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim turned Best Friend, Ally and Teammate **Diana Prince / Wonder Woman - Love Interest, temporary hated ally, close friend and teammate **Arthur / Aquaman - Ally, Friend, Former Rival, former enemy, recruit and teammate **Victor - Ally, Recruit, Friend and Teammate **Barry Allen / Flash - Friend, Ally, Recruit and Teammate Enemies *Lex Luthor - Business Rival and Manipulator turned Enemy, Indirect Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Doomsday + - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Steppenwolf + - Enemy, Attempted Killer and Indirect Victim **Parademons **Darkseid *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Deathstroke Trivia *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials, making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the 2003 film of the same name and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film ''Elektra. *In the film Batman shows a degree of superhuman strength, which is commonly shown in other Zack Snyder films, especially Watchmen and 300, due to his penchant for stylizing fight sequences. *Batman gets his superhuman strength from the Batsuit he made to fight Superman, Clark throws Bruce threw a ceiling and walls, Batman ties his grapple around Superman and swings his around, Batman pulls a sink out of the wall with his hands and hits superman in with it. *Unlike the Batman in the comics, [[Batman (Arkhamverse)|the Arkham games]], Christian Bale's Batman and the cartoons, Ben Affleck's Batman kills, shoots at a flamethrower tank, blows a car up with his Batmobile, smashes a car with another car, stabs a criminal with a knife and brands his victims. *Another different from Ben Affleck's Batman and all the others, he uses guns in a dream about apocalyptic future where Superman takes over the world he kills soldiers working for him, grabs one of Lex Luther's henchmen uses his gun to shoot at the other men in the room. *Despite that he is actually Batman, his notable alias "The Batman" was mentioned only one time by Perry White, but it was never mentioned by Bruce or other characters in the movie, they are calling him "The Bat" or "The Bat Vigilante" and not using "Batman." See also *Batman (disambiguation) *Batman (Adam West) – live action Batman in the camp 1960s series. *Batman (Burtonverse) – Michael Keaton's Batman as featured in the two Tim Burton movies Batman and Batman Returns. *Batman (Batman Forever) – appeared in the third film of the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman Forever. *Batman (Batman & Robin) – appeared in the fourth and final film in the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman & Robin. *Batman (Dark Knight Films) – appeared in the Christopher Nolan Dark Knight Trilogy. Navigation pl:Batman (DC Extended Universe) Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Batman Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Mysterious Category:Straight man Category:Determinators Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreaded Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Athletic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lethal Category:Vehicular Category:Ninjas Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Armored Category:Businessmen Category:Protectors Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Master Combatants Category:Justice League Members Category:Officials Category:War Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Nurturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Superman Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Universal Protection Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Good Category:Stalkers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Loner Heroes Category:Merciful